I know
by liliputdemigod
Summary: The one where Percy is in charge of putting the kids to bed. Annabeth is having problems with Thalia, and it's the least he can do, right? PERCABETH FUTURE FIC, T TO BE SAFE AND FOR AN ALMOST SWEAR. Oh, and it's my first one shot. If people like it, I might expand on it but... We'll see how we go.
1. Chapter 1

The trouble with telling your children that it would all be ok, is that... Well, for a start, it's normally not. But telling your youngest daughter that it would all 'be ABSOLUTELY fine' and that 'no, I'm not going to kill myself by going out there' doesn't really work when you've unwittingly allowed your wife to tip the gene balance and subsequently created a monster of Annabeth Chase's (Jackson's) intelligence.

Because when Percy Jackson told these lies to Lucy, his youngest, she just looked up at him, smiled sweetly and said;

"Oh Daddy. I'm not stupid. Mummy says that if you interfere again then she'll divorce you right there on the spot. And I don't want to be like Daphne, because she said that she had a broken home and I asked her what that was and she said it was when your parents didn't live with each other anymore and that she thought she was depressed but when I asked her whether she actually knew what depressed was she didn't and she didn't know to calculate the value of pi and she didn't even know what I was talking about when I said that it was 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510 -" And that was where Percy had cut her off. Normally he loved to listen to his three year old rambling on like his wise girl, but today he needed to listen to what was happening in the other room.

Unfortunately, these rooms were soundproofed by Annabeth herself, so that is a guarantee in itself that the engineering would be perfect and in working order. Sometimes having three kids was difficult. Especially when you have Jackson and Chase genes mixed together.

[If he was honest, although he told his friends that even Tartarus was worse than this, he wouldn't swap it for the world. It meant everything to him to see his new world, with his children, with his wife, a reality and not just a daydream harboured in the body of an awkward teenage boy.]

* * *

"THALIA GRACE, DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY HUSBAND AND CHILDREN INTO THIS! YOU WERE THE ONE KEEPING SECRETS FRO -"

"ME KEEPING SECRETS? YOU ARE HONESTLY UNBELIEVABLE! HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU AND LUKE -"

"NOTHING HAPPENED YOU BI -"

* * *

Turning back to Lucy, he kissed her forehead and said,

"I'll be back. Just need to check on Luke and Lena, ok?"

"Ok daddy."

Three L's. It hadn't been intentional, they always knew that if there was a boy and a girl they would call them Luke and Silena. It seemed right, somehow, but Silena had complained from the day she could string words together that it "was so OLD!" and insisted on it being shortened. Luke and Lena sounded better together anyway. Luke, Lena and Lucy. His babies. Their children.

* * *

"ARE YOU EFFING KIDDIN ME? YOU COME HERE TO LET OFF STEAM AND YOU INSULT ME INSTEAD?! GET OUT NOW. YOU'RE DRUNK, THALS, AND I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS RIGHT NOW -"

"I'M NOT! I'M NOT DRUNK! I'M JUST... A LITTLE TIPSY BUT THAT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU -"

"OH MY GODS, GET OUT OF MY FLAT!"

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

* * *

As he walked along the corridor, he could practically feel the walls vibrating. Idly wondering what that could be about, he peeked downstairs. Thalia had shown up (clearly after a few beers) and wasted no time in stealing away his beautiful wife and really hollering at her. It had been going on for about two hours now, and didn't look like it was going to be stopping anytime soon. He mouthed at his cousin, "You ok?", and in return she had sent him a lovely view of her middle finger. Wow. Original insult.

Chuckling slightly, he climbed the ladder to the twins' bedroom. They had argued for months about having the attic to sleep in and have as a play room before Annabeth had relented. She couldn't resist the puppy eyes from her son, because he had inherited them from his father's side.

When he knocked on the door, the scuffling of little feet was heard, the creak on bed-springs and then:

"Come in, Dad!" Two bright little voices chirped.

He entered warily, half expecting to see a repeat of the DIY bomb kit the had been bought for his kids two years ago by Connor Stoll. Instead, he saw a deceptively innocent looking children's bedroom, with to matchinglh deceptive children sitting up in bed, looking at him. They both had black, messy hair, but Lena's was waist length, whilst Luke's was just... Boy length. Two pairs of grey eyes stared at him, and four wriggly pairs of legs stuck out from underneath the duvet. The complete opposite of Lucy's blonde hair and green...

Hang on.

Four?

Sighing, Percy said in his best-Dad's-no-nonsense-voice,

"Fred and Dan. Please come out from my children's covers. Now."

Silence descended on the room that at first glance only contained two very guilty looking children. Then there was a rustling from underneath the sheets, and two heads popped out from the bottom of the bed.

"Hello Mr Jackson!" Said a cheeky voice. Dan's rosy red cheeks were even more flushed then normal, and the look on his face was identical to the one usually seen on Hermes. Fred also popped his head out, and was clearly trying not to laugh.

But Percy was known for his sense of humour, and to see his children smuggle two other kids into his house... Well, even Annabeth would see the funny side in this situation.

* * *

"Ok. I'm sorry? I just... I needed someone to shout at."

"I know, Thals, but you don't have to use me!"

* * *

The battle down stairs seemed to be over. Thalia could be heard getting her coat on, and saying goodbye to his wife.

"Annabeth! We have guests!" He called, winking at the brothers.

"Not the Stolls again?" Came the weary reply.

"'Fraid so."

"Send them down. Thals can take them."

Percy turned around. "You heard her. Down stairs, now!"

After much grumbling, the room was eventually Stoll free. Percy gazed fondly at his children.

"Right, you guys. Good night. You know what to do if anything happens."

"Night Dad."

"Goodnight Daddy. Sleep well. No nightmares!"

He chuckled. "Goodnight."

Making his way downstairs, he paused for a moment on the last step. He could see Annabeth standing in the kitchen, her back up against the surface of the counter and a book in her hand. She looked so peaceful and content. She felt his eyes on her, looked up, and smiled.

He padded into the kitchen. Walking over to her, he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her softly. A smirk tugged her lips up as she melted into the kiss, before pulling away so she could put her book mark in.

"What are you reading?"

"The book thief."

"Isn't that a film?"

Annabeth hit him with it, hard.

"No, you idiot! It was a book first, and it is really good. Sad, though. Beautifully written."

Percy smiled. His wife could talk for hours about her books.

"Come on you. Let's get to bed. I'm tired."

Thy made their way up stairs, checking on Lucy on the way. She was fast asleep, snoring softly with her mouth open. Drool hung from her mouth. As they closed the door, Annabeth said,

"You know, you still drool in your sleep."

"Meanie."

"Honesty."

"That was an awful comeback."

"Shut up. Come on, let's go. I'm tired."

And as they were both drifting off in each other's arms, Percy said,

"I love you."

"I know." Annabeth laughed.

"We are so lucky."

Annabeth replied softly.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'm not sure whether I like it or not, but... Here you go! Someone asked me to do a future fic, and I don't like writing HP ones so that just left PJO. I hope you liked it. REVIEW IF YOU DID. (Review if you didn't!)**

**~ Alice**


	2. New account!

**A/N: hi guys! Ok. So, I'm not getting any notifications. At all. It's because I'm a technical bimbo. And so I'm making a new account **

**It will be called liliofwonderland. Follow, favourite, etc. I will be reporting my stories on that account, so PLEASE DO EVERYTHING AGAIN!**

**- Alice. **


End file.
